


Dead Shot

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: please let me know what you think love hearing from the readers pushes me to write more and update often thank you kindly for reading





	1. Bad dream

The silence surrounded the two of them, nothing but the smooth sound of the ocean waves crashing against the rocks below. She opened her eyes greeted by the beautiful colors of the sunset. The water reflected the beautiful pinks on its surface.

“This is by far the best part of this city.” Her voice was a quiet whisper. She glanced at the man beside her, the sunsets colors reflecting on his face. Her eyes carefully traced the beautiful tattoo along his arm. The beautiful design never failed to amaze her. He looked over at her, his eyes a light brown as the sun hit them. 

“Nothing is more calming.” He spoke matching her tone, his voice sending warm tingles up her spine. He stood up and let out a sigh, “I must return home, allow me to walk you home.” He held his hand out to her. His mere touch making her heart skip a beat.

“You never fail to be a gentleman Hanzo.” The man smiled as he walked beside her. She couldn't help but glance at him. His sleek black hair pulled back tight, patches of gray matching on either side, only adding to his stunning good looks. The beautiful nature surrounding them slowly faded out into large buildings. The sounds of the city were driving out the distant call of the crickets and frogs. They stopped outside an apartment building.

“You know you don't have to walk with me home all the time Hanzo.” He smiled down at her, causing her heart to jump in her chest at the sight.

“It's not safe for a young lady to roam the city alone at night.” Her cheeks turned pink, “goodnight violet.” She watched him walked down the stairs pausing at the bottom to wave before moving quickly down the street. The wind blew her hair in her face, causing her to shiver. Violet quickly spun around and made her way into her small apartment.

“When are you going to ask that hottie out?” Her roommate greeted her at the door. Violet threw her keys onto the counter rolling her eyes.

“Hi to you too Sarah.” Sarah gave her a short wave before placing her hands on her hips and staring at her expectantly.

“Well? Every Saturday he comes here you two go and do whatever you do, and you come home, alone! When are you going to ask him out?”

“It's not like that Sarah; we are just friends.” Her roommate let out an exasperated sigh.

“Yeah and I'm a natural blond” She lifted up a strand of bleach blond hair. Violet shrugged her off and made her way into her room. Kicking off her pants and crawling into something more comfortable she laid back on her bed.

Violet had known Hanzo for years now. He frequented a small coffee shop she often went to after a hard day of class. Every Saturday she would see him. Violet found herself often watching the man, something about him drawing her in. One day much to her surprise he approached her. The two talked about anything and everything under the sun. In violet's eyes, nothing compared to him. He was the perfect man, plucked straight from a romance novel. He was gracefully and charming. Everything he did, was done with such grace he was funny and well kept together.

Violet, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was clumsy and always nervous. She didn't know the first thing about charming a person. Her confidence none existent. At a young age, her family was caught in the middle of the Omni crisis, she lost an arm in the process. The prosthetic wasn't the best giving her a complex.

“Violet!” 

“What?” Violet screamed at her roommate. There was a brief pause.

“Someone's here for you.” something about her voice was off. Violet sat up confused. Who could be here for her? She kept to herself, keeping her circle of friends minuscule. Confusion overwhelmed her as she tried to rack her brain as to who it could be. Shrugging Violet left her room turning the corner to the living room. Violet stopped dead in her tracks.

A stunning woman stood beside her roommate. Her skin appeared blue. The woman was wearing a skin tight uniform, revealing much of her chest. Her hair was long and pulled back. The woman's eyes were a chilling yellow. Everything about her seemed terrifying.

“Bonjour violet.” Her voice was laced with a thick French accent. 

“Do I know you?” Violet knew something was wrong. Her gut screamed at her to run, to get out as fast as she could. Her legs refused to move as if glued to the floor. Violet noticed Sarah still standing back straight staring at her wide-eyed. It wasn't until she flashed her eyes quickly at the woman that Violet noticed she had a large gun at her side.

“Whether you know me or not does not matter,” she spoke a wicked smile on her face, “I need you to come with me.” Violet shook her head.

“I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call the police.” She tried desperately to keep her voice calm. The woman let out a spine-chilling laugh and shook her head.

“Go ahead.” Her response was enough to make violet freeze. 

“W-what do you want?” Violets confidence faded quickly. 

“We want you.” Another voice chimed in. A tall, broad-shouldered man entered the room, almost floating in. He was dressed head to toe in black, a bone white mask covering his face. Violet swallowed hard her body began to tremble in fear.

“W-what?”

“This woman here is widowmaker; I am the reaper.” Under any other circumstances, the childish names would have made her laugh. Widowmaker and Reaper, sounded like rip off superhero names. Violet couldn't help but think these people were far from heroes. The French woman, widowmaker seemed annoyed as she tapped her foot impatiently.

A wave of confidence rushed over violet. She glanced around desperately searching for something she could use as a weapon. There was nothing but a small vase sitting on a small table. Violet took a deep breath and with lightning speed grabbed the vase and threw it at the woman. 

“Run!” She screamed at her roommate. Sarah looked shocked at first before forcing her feet to tumble towards the back door. By law, apartments had to have two exits. She managed to push past the woman who had stumbled back by the impact of the glass. Sarah made it to the back door; she turned back to Violet shooting her a fearful glance.

“Just go!” Violet screamed. She knew there was no way she'd get out. The two intruders were standing between Violet and her freedom. Instead, she spun around and ran into her bedroom slamming the door shut and pressed her back against the door. A loud defending boom rang out around her. Violet stumbled away from the door, everything around her fading away. Her ears were ringing, drowning out all other sounds. There was a large hole in violets door. She could see the two intruders standing on the other side. 

“Don't make this harder than it needs to be, ma chérie” widowmaker sounded annoyed. Violet glanced around frantically, searching for a way out of her room. Her eyes landed on the window. There was no ladder or fire escape leading down, Violet was on the third floor, a fall would certainly hurt her if not worse. Thinking fast violet pushed herself to her feet and raced to the window. There was a small ledge just big enough for her to stand on. If she could at least get out of the apartment, perhaps she'd be able to grab someone's attention. It was risky but better than being caught by these people.

Violet quickly threw the window open, adrenaline running through her veins. The man burst through the door. He stared at her motionless waiting for her to make her next move. Something in the way he watched Violet made her heart skip. Like a predator hunting its prey, he stood still not even his chest gave any sign that he was breathing. 

Violet darted to the window pushing it open as quickly as she could. Reaper moved towards her. Time itself seemed to slow as everything happened. Reaper leaped towards violet seemingly flying through the air. Violet had one leg out if the window before she was yanked back. Reaper pinned both her arms behind her.

“Let me go!” Violet screamed as loud as she could, praying for someone, anyone would hear her. Reaper quickly cover her mouth, Violet attempted to bite down on the hand, but the leather glove softened the bite.

“Shut up.” He hissed. Violet's heart was racing dear taking over. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

“We've got company,” Widowmaker shouted somewhere behind the two. Reaper let out a series of swears.

“Let's get moving.” He shoved Violet forward aggressively, she stumbled but quickly regained her footing. As the three moved through the halls, her mind was working a mile a minute. Violet scanned everything she saw, looking for a way out or a distraction. As if on cue, a loud boom echoed behind them.

“Take the girl; I'll deal with this.” Reaper spun around pushing violet to widowmaker as he did. The French woman grabbed her arm, her fingers digging into her flesh hard enough to bruise.

“Keep moving, or I shoot.” Widowmaker held her gun to violets back. She didn't fight back obeying her captor. They moved quickly down the halls; they were empty. It wasn't surprising at all to violet; she had lived here for years and only met one or two of her neighbors. Up ahead was the apartment of an older woman who had been friendly enough to bring over a welcoming basket when Violet first moved in.

“Help!” She screamed, praying to God the woman was home. Much to her dismay no one even looked out their door. Perhaps the loud sounds had scared them enough to stay inside. All Violet could do was hope someone had called the cops. She was shoved down the stairs, the entrance to the building just in front of her. Spinning around quickly, Violet pushed widowmaker back. The woman stumbled and fell onto the stairs. Violet ran to the doors shoving them open as fast as she could.

A cold wind brushed against violet's face; she let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't free yet but knowing she was out and ahead of Widowmaker was a step towards freedom. Violet's legs screamed for her to stop as she ran as fast as she could down the street. She came to a dead stop as something landed directly in front of her. It was small and almost resembles a spider, the back of it a dark purple, it looked as though the color was moving.

“back away!” Violet was caught off guard by the new voice. She looked around searching for the sound. Violet noticed widowmaker moving closer, only causing her to panic. Quickly forgetting the object in front of her she ran towards it. As she jumped over the small spider-like object, the back burst open. A thick purple smoke enveloped violet. She began coughing as the smoke filled her lungs. Her body was screaming for fresh air. Violet fell to the ground grasping at her throat as though the action itself would bring her relief. Her eyes were heavy; her body felt as though it were filled with rocks. She struggled desperately to move out of the smoke.

Through the mist, she spotted widowmaker. Standing just out if reach, avoiding the purple substance around her. Widowmaker sat there a cruel smile on her face as she watched her target struggle. 

Darkness began to envelop violet as she fought to stay conscious. The sounds around her faded out, her heartbeat in her ears was the only thing she heard. A figure appeared in front of her, all she could see was large black boots with what looked like giant horns sticking out of them. Violet tried to push away, but her body refused to move. A large hand grabbed her. Widowmaker made a move towards the stranger but was quickly stopped as something else caught her attention, she readied her gun and began shooting. The stranger carrying her was now running, well to an extent. The person was moving faster than before but not fast enough to consider it a run. Violet tried to fight the person off, but darkness quickly enveloped her.

“What did they want with her?” a strange man's voice broke the silence around her.

“I have no idea.” the woman's voice was calming, almost motherly in a way. Violet struggled to open her eyes; they felt as though they were glued shut. A cold hand grabbed her wrist. Violet opened her eyes blinking quickly as they adjusted to the sudden bright light. With her heart racing, she shot up. The room around her was unfamiliar; it resembled that of a hospital room.

A blond woman stood at her side gripping her wrist still. She didn't say anything at first, allowing Violet to take in everything around her. The walls were bright white, the floor a pale blue. Her eyes landed on the woman. She was tall and slim; her blond hair pulled back into a neat ponytail.

“Glad to see your awake.” Her voice was laced with an accent; one violet couldn't quite figure out.

“Where am I? Who are you?” Violet questioned voice shaky. 

“My name is Mercy, but most here just call me Angela. You're safe don't worry.” Angela gently placed a hand on violets shoulder, a comforting gesture. Something about the woman was faintly familiar.

“Mercy?” as Violet said her name excitement washed over her, “you were in Overwatch!” Angela nodded slowly giving Violet a soft smile, “wait, but how and why are you here? Where is here?” Violet asked once again; the woman had ignored her question earlier. She was so enthralled in her childish excitement that she didn't notice another person had entered the room.

“You were attacked by Talon, and you are lucky you survived.” A gruff voice caused violets excitement to fade quickly. She peered behind Mercy to see a tall white haired man. He moved closer to the two woman stopping a few feet away. He was well built, muscles prominent in his tight shirt. Violet's breath caught in her throat as his eyes met hers. Perfect pools of brilliant blue, stunning enough to make anyone forget their name.

“Talon?” Violet questioned, feeling stupid. The way the man spoke of them made her feel as though she should know who they are. The man nodded.

“What's your name?”

“Violet, my name is Violet.” the stranger nodded as though he asked a question he already knew the answer to. 

“Do you have any idea why they would be after you?” mercy spoke up, her voice gentle as though she were talking to a young child. Violet shook her head quickly. 

“You've got to have some idea.” The older man pushed.

“Listen I have no idea who those people were or what they wanted. Perhaps they mistook me for someone else.” violet offered. She shivered knowing her words weren't true, if they had mistaken her for someone else widowmaker wouldn't have called her by name. The man ran his hand over his face letting out a long drawn out sigh. He held a hand out to violet.

“My name is Soldier 76.” he stated simply. 

“I recognize you from the paper, the vigilante. Soldier 76? Is that your name?”

“My name doesn't matter.” his tone was harsh telling Violet that he wasn't about to tell her his real name. She nodded and sat there looking between the two.

“Can I go home?” Violet asked, though part of her did not want to go back. It wouldn't feel right knowing someone had invaded her quiet little life so quickly. That being said all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep, hopefully waking up to realize all this was nothing more than a dream. Soldier 76 shook his head.

“Not just yet, not until I find out why they wanted you.”

“Wait what? You can't just keep me here!” Violet protested.

“Would you rather go back and have the same thing happen? You're safer under the watch of Overwatch” his words quickly shut Violet up. He had a point, if she went back and they were looking for her, it would be stupid to go back home.  
“Overwatch? I thought you guys were shut down.”

“We were,” Mercy spoke, “but do you expect us to sit around while the bad guys take over?”

Violet nodded and glanced down at her hands in her lap. A strange new image catching her attention. She lifted her bionic arm in shock. It wasn't the same as it was before. The once dull scratched metal was now a stunning dark purple. Violet clutched her hand into a fist watching it move slowly; it wasn't until she did this that she noticed that she could feel her fingers on the metal palm.

“I hope you don't mind; your other prosthetic was damaged. I took it upon myself to get you something nicer. If you don't like the color I'm sure I can find something better.” Violet felt tears well up in her eyes. Her whole life she had lived with the cheapest prosthetics she could afford, the nicer ones being far too expensive. She always dreamed of having one but never imagined she would. Violet rubbed the hand on the sheets beside her feeling the soft fabric. Mercy was looking at her concerned by the sudden emotion.

“I can't remember the last time I felt anything with this hand.” Violet managed to squeak out. Mercy smiled at her.

“Well, I got you the best of the best.”

“I can't express my how happy you've made me, thank you so much. There must be a way for me to repay yo.” Violet spoke. She felt overwhelmed with gratitude and joy. Mercy grabbed violet's hands and gave them a light squeeze.

“All the thanks I need is seeing another person happy because I did my job right.” 

“You'll be staying here for a few days; you can leave if you want but I would consider it a foolish move.” The soldier broke the tender moment. Violet looked at him and nodded. She pushed herself off the bed she was sitting on and stretched. She had stood before the two and shrugged.

“So what now?” as if on cue an omnic entered.

“This is Genji; he will show you around the facility as well as your room.” 

“Hello.” Violet tilted her head slightly as the man spoke, though his voice was similar to an omics it was also very human.

“If you need anything come back to see me okay?” Mercy patted violet gently on her back. Violet smiled at her. She could see herself getting along with the woman well, something about her was oddly comforting. Mercy reminded Violet much of her late mother. 

Violet followed behind the omnic curiously eyeing him. He was unlike any omnic she had ever seen. He had strange green lights on various parts of his body. His eyes were also emitting the same light. He was beautifully made. He moved with such grace and stealth that it was like following a ghost.

“Your an omnic?” Violet asked almost finding it hard to believe. Genji let out a soft chuckle.

“I was waiting for that question.” His voice was calm and soothing. Violet found herself wanting to hear more.

“I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude,” she started, “ It's just most omnics I've met look similar, and yours just so beautifully made. Your quiet most omnics that low hum.” Genji stopped and turned to her. Violet was taken back as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. Her jaw dropped at what she felt. A heartbeat. The man before her was not an omnic. There was no omnic out there who had a heartbeat, or at least to her knowledge.

“Much of me is indeed omnic, but there is also parts of me still human.” he let go of her hand.

“That's amazing.” Violet was at a loss of what to say. 

The two walked the halls talking more about themselves than the places they were. Violet was enthralled by the man, intrigued by his voice and his stories. She didn't have the nerve to ask him how he became the way his is now. He told her stories of how he struggled with the change at first but slowly grew to accept it. The two stopped outside of a white door. Genji pulled out a card from seemingly nowhere.

“This is your room; this is the key to getting into your room.” Violet grabbed it and glanced at the door looking for some kind of card reader. Genji laughed as he realized she had no idea where the card went. He gently pressed on a small almost unnoticeable indent in the wall. A card reader slid out.

“I'm used to the old key and lock.” Violet giggled slightly embarrassed. 

“Things are much more different here, but you will get used to it.” violet's stomach growled loudly causing her cheeks to burn a bright red, “before you retire to your room, allow me to show you to the cafeteria.” 

Violet was more than excited to get some food in her stomach. The nagging hunger only grew more as she moved down the halls with Genji. Her stomach letting out the odd growl to voice its needs. Each time it did it would cause the man beside her to chuckle softly. The sound of his laugh made violets heart flutter every time. His voice alone was calming and smooth. They entered the cafeteria; violet notices a lone omnic moving around in the kitchen. 

“Albus, would you mind finding something for our guest here to eat?” Genji spoke causing the omnic to spin around. He tilted his head at Violet and only nodded.

“Albus?” Violet whispered, “that's an odd name for an omnic.”

“He took it from his favorite book. It's an older book made way back. When he was brought on as a cook, he demanded we call him by that name.” Violet nodded repeating the name in her head hoping he would not forget it. 

A few minutes passed, and Albus pushed a plate over the counter to her wordlessly. The two moved away to sit at a table. It wasn't hard to find one as the cafeteria was empty. Large windows lined one of the walls revealing that it was rather late out. Violet didn't hesitate to take her first bite. The food was fantastic, she ate quietly almost forgetting that Genji was there.

“How did you lose your arm?” His sudden question caught violet off guard. She swallowed her last bit and shrugged.

“When I was very young, my family was attacked by omnics, I'm not sure how I lost it but I did.”

“Your family never told you how it happened?” Violet cleared her throat fighting off a wave of emotion.

“No actually, my mother and father were killed in the attack, my grandmother raised me. She only told me what she knew.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's in the past, nothing you can do about the past.” she forced a smile, trying to convince the man that she wasn't bothered by his question. 

“The past can be a painful thing.” he laid a gentle hand on violets bionic arm, she shivered as she felt the coolness of his metal hand.

“Violet?” A familiar voice caused her heart to skip a beat. Violet turned her head to the source of the sound.

“Hanzo?” she was overwhelmed with confusion, what in gods name was he doing here? In an overwatch base of all places. Hanzo's eyes quickly darted between violet and Genji, finally resting on Genji's hand resting on her arm.

“What are you doing here?” He asked a strange tone to his voice that she had never heard from him.

“She was attacked by widowmaker and Reaper,” Genji answered the question. 

“I did not ask you.” Hanzo's voice was filled with annoyance.

“It's as he says,” Violet spoke up unsure, she had never seen the man annoyed before, “I think it was all just a mess up.”

“Talon doesn't mess up.” Genji said matter of factly, “the real question is how do you two know each other.”

“We've known each other for a long time now.” Hanzo puffed out his chest slightly as if the statement made him proud. The two men gazed at each other silence filling the air. Violet yawned sleepily rubbing her eyes. Genji broke the stare down with Hanzo and turned to her. 

“Allow me to show you your way back to your room.” He stood up and waited for Violet to follow. She moved clumsily out of her chair and walked to Hanzo.

“I would like to talk to you more, tomorrow?” She had so many questions she wanted to ask him but wanted to do so in private. Hanzo's gaze never left Genji. He just nodded. Genji was already by the door waiting for Violet to follow. 

The bed was surprisingly soft, the sheet smelt of fresh linen. Violet laid back in bed trying to wrap her head around everything that had happened. It felt so much like a dream; she believed that if she woke up tomorrow, she would come to find this all to be true. Her life was quiet and uneventful. Things like this didn't happen to her and she liked it that way. Violet enjoyed her quiet life. As much as she wished it all to be a dream, deep down she knew that was the farthest from the truth.


	2. Uncertain Future

The knocking on violets door is what eventually pulled her from bed. At first she tried to ignore it, hoping the person would leave after realizing she wasn't awake. To her dismay it never stopped. She sighed and kicked off her blankets. 

“Yeah yeah I'm coming” she muttered, knowing full well the person didn't hear her. Pausing at her door she glanced at the digital clock on the night stand.

“Six in the morning! What kind of sick person would be up now?” She grumbled once again. The knocking stopped as soon as the person heard the lock click open. The door slid open to reveal a small brunette. She was wearing a yellow jumpsuit, a strange device sat on her chest emitting a blue light. 

“Morning love! Names tracer! Mercy wants to see you.” Violet rubbed her eyes staring blankly at the woman. 

“Guess it wasn't just a dream…” She mumbled Tracer looked at her curiously. 

“What?” Violet shook her head. Letting it go quickly she was right back to smiling, “do you know your way, love?”

“To be honest, no not really.”

“Not a problem love!” with that tracer waved for violet to follow her. She hesitated briefly before following. The halls were busy many people roaming about minding their own business. Violet was in shock to see so many people up at such a early time. Violet herself was more than happy to sleep the morning away until noon, seeing so many people willingly up at this time was almost disgusting to her. 

The two women walked by a large wall of windows, violet peered in curiously. Inside there was a series of large lanes, resembling a bowling alley almost. Inside was a tall man dressed similar to that of an old western cowboy. Beside him Hanzo was watching him a doubtful look on his face. Violet paused and peered at the two men. The cowboy took a few steps back and drew a gun with lighting speed. It wasn't until she glanced down the lanes that she realized it was a shooting range. The man hit each target at the end of his lane with ease. Hanzo shook his head seeming unimpressed by the skill of the man. Remembering she was following someone she glanced around to see she had lost the small burnette.

“Dammit!” Violet ran her hands over her face and let out a sigh. A flash of blue light darted towards violet making her flinch slightly. In the midst of the light Tracer appeared before her. 

“Lost ya love!” Violet stared in awe at the woman, she had appeared out of nowhere. Her eyes landing on the blue glowing light at her chest. Tracer shifted drawing violets eyes back up to her face, a wide smile still on her face.

“Yeah sorry.” She shifted awkwardly and began following Tracer again, glancing back briefly to glance into the room. Her heart skipped as she noticed Hanzo's eyes trained in her direction, she flashed him a weak smile and waved before turning back to tracer. The two moved further into the base until they stopped in front of large white sliding doors. Tracer waved to violet as she left violet standing in front of them.

Violet took a step towards the doors pausing briefly as they hissed open. Inside was the same large medical area Violet had woken up in. Mercy was standing at the far end, Genji sitting on a bed in front of her. The doctor moved around him looking him over carefully. She moved in slowly her footsteps barely audible. Genji's head shot in her direction and he lifted a hand to wave.

“Good morning” Genji's calming voice seemed to relax every muscle in violet's body. Mercy spun around seeming slightly dazed at first, no doubt from being lost in her work. She flashed violet a kind smile.

“Ah good you're finally here, I hope it's not too early for you.”

“No, no not early at all.” Violet lied, she felt a bit sheepish to know so many people woke up so early. Mercy looked back to Genji and continued doing her check up of the man. Genji didn't look away from violet. She looked up at him and smiled before glancing around the rest of the room. The room was unlike any hospital or doctor's office violet had seen. Many unknown machines laid throughout the room. It was almost amazing to see such advanced technology. 

“How's the new arm working for you?” Mercy spoke up breaking the silence. Violet jumped slightly at the sound. She glanced down at her bionic arm lifting it and flexing her fist slightly.

“Good, really good. I'm still amazed I can feel.” her words caused Mercy to smile. She stepped away from Genji and turned to face Violet fully. Genji moved off the bed with smooth movements. 

“Are you open for a exam?” Mercy asked. Violet nodded, Mercy took no time pushing violet around. Mercy put her through a series of tests and did a basic check up. She explained that it was just standard procedure and she wanted to see how violets body was reacting to the new arm. When all was said and done violet was more than ready to escape the doctor. She was a sweet woman but with the amount of tests she put violet through was more than enough for any person.

Violet found herself lost in the halls. Unsure of where to go or where she even where she was. Every hall she turned down looked just like the last. Violet leaned against a wall and sunk down to the floor. Though her home had been invaded there was no place she'd rather be. This place was strange in unfamiliar, she missed the comforts of home.

“Are you alright?” Violet looked up flustered. Quickly she stumbled to her feet straightening her shirt.

“I'm fine” she forced a believable smile. Hanzo looked at her for a moment. Her heart sank thinking that he saw through her lie.

“You miss your home?” Looking down at her hands she nodded. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and smiled at her, “all in due time you'll be back.” 

“What are you doing here? Your part of overwatch?” The words seemed stupid as they left her mouth. Of course, he was part of all this, why else would he be here.

“Yes, I'm a member of overwatch.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Part of violet was hurt by the idea there were secrets between them. Though Hanzo had always had a slight mystery about him, she believed that they told each other everything. Hanzo's face softened slightly as his eyes met hers.

“Never have I met a person with eyes such as yours.” His statement caught violet off guard, her cheeks burning red, “as blue as the sky, as green as the grass.” Hanzo gently brushed a finger along her cheek moving a stray hair back to his place. Violet shifted slightly trying to hide her overwhelming adoration for the man before her.

“You can't avoid my question with a simple compliment Hanzo.”

“Your life did not need the chaos of what is mine.” Violet let out a small sigh. It was not unusual for Hanzo to speak in such ways. It was part of what drew violet to him. Before he was able to speak further a hand landed on her shoulder causing violet to jump. Spinning around she came face to face with Genji. Letting out a breath of relief and a sigh she smiled at him. 

“Genji, you startled me!”

“I'm sorry,” he spoke calmly, his voice instantly calming her. The effect his voice had on her was undeniable, “Mercy would like to see you, I was just looking for you.” Violet nodded and turned back to Hanzo, he was staring down the other man. His face filled with distaste. She hesitated a moment trying to figure out why he would give the man such a reaction. Violet assumed it was just because of the intrusion to their conversation.

“May I see you again later?” Hanzo's eyes fell on her once again, the usual gentle expression crossing his face as he nodded.

“Of course. I will find you.” He looked back up at the other man once again “You should learn your place Genji.” The statement itself caused violet to feel uneasy. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut through. Violet moved from between the two. They stood for a moment staring each other down before Genji finally spoke.

“I know my place, do you?” The calm tone of his voice seemed more stern and serious. It was unsettling for violet, though she didn't know the cyborg well he had been nothing but kind and calm. He looked to her “do you know your way?” Violet shook her head slightly embarrassed, though there was no way she could learn where everything was in the short time shes been here. Genji chuckled causing violet to laugh her cheeks turning red. Before the two took off Hanzo grabbed Violet's wrist. He opened his mouth and quickly shut it again as his eyes shot back up to Genji.

“I will find you,” he spoke finally. Violet nodded and smiled before she followed closely beside Genji. 

“You two don't get along?” Violet questioned casually.

“We have our differences. You could say we were once close.” Violet looked over at him surprised.

“What happened?” Genji was quiet, “I'm sorry its none of my business, it was rude of me to ask.” The cyborg chuckled to himself.

“The past is the past, meant to stay there.” Was all he said. Violet nodded fully understanding that he didn't care to talk about the topic any further. The two moved through the halls quietly until they stopped at the med bay doors. They slid open with a hiss, mercy was sitting at her desk humming and unfamiliar tune to herself. She looked up at the two a smile spread across her face.

“Ah hello! How are you finding the facility violet?” he stood up from her desk and moved towards them.

“Its…” Violet paused “Big.” she finished. Mercy laughed and nodded. 

“You will get used to it with time.” 

“I’ll get used to it before I go home again.” violet joked. Mercy's smile wavered before she looked up at Genji.

“I will leave,” he said simply, mercy shook her head and signaled for him to stay. Violet looked between the two in confusion.

“What?”

“Well, you can leave we have no right to hold you here by any means dear but,” violet's heart dropped as the words left mercy mouth. She already knew what was coming, “Talon agents have been heavily watching your home. It would not be safe to return home.”

“I see.” violet muttered despair taking over her. She wanted nothing more than to sit in her comfortable bed, watching some crappy b rated horror movie, eating a big bowl of popcorn. 

“I have also found some very strange things in your blood and brain scans.” She started cautiously as though she were talking someone out of mass murder. Violet looked up at her unsure what to say, “Your brainwaves are off the chart… this has been seen once before from a young girl who, well she was special.”

“Special? How?” 

“She could do things.” Mercy started the same cautious tone in her voice. Violet looked at the woman confused by what she was trying to say, “With her mind, she could do great things.” She added as though that would clear everything up. It didn't, violet was still just as confused. 

“I don't understand. What kind of things? Solve math problems fast?” mercy shook her head.

“Move things.” that put things into perspective for her. Violet looked at the woman as though she were crazy.

“Your joking right? That's crazy talk.”

“Well I would believe that sixty years ago but things have changed.” she smiled softly, “I mean look at tracer, she can blink through time! Winston is a giant talking gorilla, you think telepathy is crazy?” 

“Okay sure but that happens to other people, not me,” Violet stated matter of factly. A flash of annoyance crossed the doctor's face briefly, quickly replaced with her gentle smile. 

“I would like to do a few more tests if that's okay with you.” violet stared at mercy in disbelief, she was being serious about this. Genji placed a cool hand on her shoulder. An unnamed woman entered the room quickly catching mercy attention as she moved towards her. Violet turned to Genji.

“This isn't real.” She muttered more to herself than the man.

 

“The doctor would not lead you astray.” his voice was laced with worry, “You must trust her. If it is as she says it's a gift.”

“But it's me! My life is quiet that's how it's always been, I'm no more special than a lamp post, you don't think twice about me.” Genji chuckled softly. Much to violet's surprise, he lifted her chin so that she was staring directly into his green visor. 

“You are far more special than you'd think.” he spoke softly, almost a whisper, “I’ll help you through this, it's not nearly as scary as you think to learn something new about yourself.” Violet was so caught up in the feeling of Genji's hand on her chin. It felt as though it was slowly warming with every moment that passed. Two more people entered the room.

“Genji, you and Hanzo will assist the girl to her apartment.” Genji straightened up and spun around to the figure speaking. Soldier 76 stood side by side with Hanzo. Hanzo leaned towards soldier slightly and spoke softly, he was far too quiet for violet to hear. Soldier lifted up his hand and shook his head and answered back slightly louder.

“Nonsense, if there are talon agents watching two is better than one. You are both stealthy and both more than capable of handling the task.” 

“Come back here when you're done okay?” Mercy spoke up standing still beside the woman who entered earlier. The woman was tall, her skin dark. Violet noticed a small tattoo under her eye, the woman was stunning. 

It was a long uncomfortable ride into the city with the two men. The tension in the air was overwhelming. Genji made small talk with violet along the way, acting as though Hanzo wasn't even there. They pulled into a familiar alleyway, just ahead of them was a back door into the apartment. The trio moved quickly, Genji had run off to scout the area. Hanzo rushed ahead of violet as they moved up the stairs checking every corner to assure there was no one there.

“We must be quick,” he spoke as they opened her apartment door. Violet paused in the doorway, waved of images hitting her from the day she was attacked. It was only a mere day ago but felt as though it was a distant memory already, one she was more than happy to forget. Violet moved into the apartment, there was no sign that anyone had been here since. No doubt Sarah was more than terrified and refused to come back after such a terror. Violet's bedroom door was shattered, nothing remained of it but the top half, the bottom had been blasted off. 

There was a small piece of paper that looked out of place sitting on a kitchen counter. Violet's curiosity took over her as she moved towards it. She lifted it up and opened it, inside was messy scribbling. Violet felt her hands grow cold as she read the words.

"The girl is ours." Hanzo read quietly over her shoulder. Everything seemed to fade around her. Who were these people and why in gods name did they want to get to her so badly. She was just your everyday girl. 

“Violet?” the sound of her name from Hanzo made her shiver. She looked up to him and forced a weary smile before moving forward. He followed closely behind. As she grabbed a bag and began moving around he sat on the bed watching her carefully. Violet moved about grabbing a few articles of clothing making sure to throw in a small stuffed animal she had been given by her parents long ago. It wasn't much but having it near made her feel better. 

“In all the years I walked you home, never once did you invite me in, why?” his question caught violet off guard.

“I, well..” violet wasn't sure how to answer, “to be honest you make me nervous,” she spoke truthfully. Hanzo's eyes widened at the words.

“Nervous? Why?”

“Well I mean look at you.” violet began packing things again trying to fight off the undeniable nervousness that was washing over her, “You're unnaturally gorgeous.” She didn't notice as Hanzo stood up and moved towards her. It wasn't until he grabbed her shoulder forcing her to straighten up and look up at him. His eyes bore into hers. Violets heart was beating in her chest, her stomach doing flips. His face moved closer to hers and stopped abruptly. He hesitated there for a moment before pulling away again, disappointment hit violet. 

“We have spent far too much time here, we should go.” Genji was standing in the doorway. Violet nodded and moved towards the door, Hanzo grabbing the bag from her as she moved. In the midst of her nervousness she stumbled over something on the floor tumbling forward. With unnatural speed, Genji wrapped his arm around her waist watching her before she hit the floor. On reflex, violet had wrapped her arms around his neck in fear of falling as well. A low growl came from has only causing Genji to chuckle.

“Watch your step, can't have you hurting that pretty face of yours.” Genji's words made violet blush.

“Enough,” Hanzo spoke curtly. His voice filled with hanger and annoyance. Genji lifted her up gentle his hand lingered as he helped violet balance on her feet again. As violet moved towards the door the two men lingered behind her. Violet could barely hear their words as the two whispered in harsh tones to each other.

“You never did like competition,” Genji spoke.

“You'd be smart to stop Genji.” Hanzo's voice was threatening and with that the two moved on.

“Violet sat in the passenger seat. This time the whole ride back to the base was silent. Violet watched out the window watching as the cities passed, her eyes landed on an area up ahead.

“Can you stop up here, please? Just for a moment.” Hanzo hesitated before nodding. He pulled over and stopped the car. Violet exited the car and crossed the highway. She knew this area well. With ease she found a small path and followed it until she could hear the soothing sound of the ocean crashing against the shore. She stood there looking over the water the sunset a stunning red. Wordlessly the two men were standing behind her. 

“The one thing that will never change.” violet whispered sitting down on the sand. She ran her hand over the sand letting it fall through her fingers. An unsettling feeling filler her. Though it hadn't been set in stone, violet knew her calm peaceful life was long gone. Ahead of her sat a new unsure future.


	3. Gifted

Violet watched eyes wide as a nearby chair fell just inches away along with a variety of another object. Her heart was beating loud in her chest. Genji moved closer to her, Hanzo's hand was still resting on her shoulder his grip firm. Violet's eyes darted between the three men now looking at her with confused and unsure looks on their faces. It was Soldier 76 who spoke first.

“Mercy will want to hear about this.” his voice sounded distant as though he was trying to make sense of everything. Violet leaned over letting out a pained cry. Her head felt as though it was about to explode. Hanzo moved his other hand to her gripping her shoulders holding her tightly.

“What's wrong?” his voice was laced with panic as he tried to figure out what was going on with the girl before him. Genji moved quickly around the room and came back as though he never left. He looked at Hanzo and pushed one of the other man's hands away. Genji brought a hand to violets chin and forced her to look up, tears still streaming down her face. He pulled an open bottle of water towards her lips. She took a small sip before once again crying out in pain and holding her head.

“We need to get her to Mercy,” Genji spoke calmly. He moved to lift violet but Hanzo quickly stopped him.

“I can manage myself.” he looked down at violet, the girl staring in awe at the space before her, “violet?” Hanzo spoke her name slowly. She didn't waver from her spot. He lifted her into his arms with ease, her small form pressing into his chest.

Mercy was thrown into a panic seeing the girl seemingly limp in Hanzo's arms. She bombarded him with questions. The man let her go on asking question after question before she finally stopped and looked at him expectantly awaiting a reply.

“Well?” Mercy asked her hands on her hips, she resembled a mother giving a child a stern talk.

“I…” Hanzo started unsure of how to explain what he saw. His eyes lingered on her computer. Carefully he placed Violet on one of the medical bed. Violet looked up at him her eyes filled with fear, clearly just as stunned at everyone else.

“Where are you going?” She asked her voice laced with fear.

“I’ll be right back.” He felt a strange feeling welling in the pit of his stomach as he watched her. She nodded and watched him carefully as he moved. Hanzo moved towards the computer sitting on Mercy desk. He scanned over the computer briefly before looking back up at Mercy, slightly embarrassed.

“How do you bring up surveillance footage?” Mercy tilted her head slightly confused.

“Why?”

“Please just show me,” he asked sternly. Mercy shrugged and moved beside him. With a few quick keystrokes, there was a new image on the screen.

“What do you need?”

“Rec room.” Mercy nodded and pressed a few more buttons before the rec room was now shown on the screen. D.va and Lucio were now sitting on the red couch playing some game. Something Violet had come to learn was their after mission ritual.

“I want to see footage from earlier how do you do that?”

“What are you needing all this for Hanzo, can't you just tell me what happened to the poor girl?” Mercy began to turn towards Violet to ask her directly. Hanzo's hand shot to her wrist, brown eyes watching her intently.

“Please, just trust me.” Mercy hesitated and let out a loud sigh and brought up what Hanzo asked. She showed him the buttons to fast forward and rewind. He quickly presses the buttons until the image of Genji and Violet appear on the screen. He paused for a moment watching the scene. A flicker of anger rushed through him. 

“Did Genji do something?” Mercy questioned looking at the same image. Genji was gently stroking a finger along the girl's face, much like a lover would. Hanzo cleared his throat and shook his head forwarding the video further until Hanzo entered the room, soldier following not too far behind. A gasp escaped Mercy's lips as she watched a nearby chair slowly lift off the ground.

“This is amazing.” She smiled and turned to violet. The girl had made her way behind the two, she too was watching the image. 

“This isn't real.” violet whispered her voice small. Mercy placed a comforting hand on violet shoulder a small smile on her face.

“This is very real and very amazing.” the older woman spoke in a calm voice, “I understand how strange and scary this can be for you.”

“Not all change is terrifying,” Genji spoke up from the doorway. Violet turned to him finally smiling for the first time since the situation began. Genji moved further into the room, “I do believe perhaps time with Zenyatta will help you learn to control this.”

 

“I doubt meditation will help her.” Hanzo hissed not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. Violet ignored his comment.

“Whose Zenyatta?” She asked quickly coming out of whatever state of panic she was in.

“He's a monk. I do believe Genji is right.” Mercy chimed in, “no one knows the mind better than him.”

“If this is real, then it's something I have to learn to live with.” violet swallowed hard. It was surprising even to her how quickly she came over her fear and panic. Surely it was a shock to see her quickly getting over it.

“After this,” Hanzo waved his hand in the direction of the computer “She had a severe head pain.” This quickly peaked mercy attention, her smile faltering a bit. She took no time walking to violet looking at her carefully. She pulled out a strange object, it resembled a scanner, much like one cashier use. She quickly scanned Violet.

“Are you still feeling any pain?” Mercy questioned looking at the device in her hands, her eyes widened slightly before glancing back up to violet.

“No, I feel fine now. It was really intense at first but it's as if nothing happened now.” Violet shrugged and flashed the doctor a reassuring smile. Mercy hesitated a moment and just nodded accepting what the young girl said before turning to Hanzo.

“I'm certain it's just from the sudden use of such a unique ability.” Hanzo looked between the two women before muttering an unsure okay. 

A few moments later Violet found herself moving through the halls with Genji. He had taken no time pulling her from the room. He was more than eager to introduce her to Zenyatta, the same omnic that helped him. Violet looked at the cyborg a smile on her face. Though Genji and her were very different. She couldn't help but appreciate the kindness of the man. He understood how it felt to be something that no one else could relate to. He was an outcast, something violet now learned she was too. She was different, there was no one she could go and talk to. No one she knew who would understand exactly what she was doing. Genji was the closest she could get to someone understanding, someone who understands what it's like. The cyborg looked over at her the green light of his visor dulling as he did.

“Are you alright?” Violet nodded embarrassed that she had been caught staring at him.

“I’m very glad to have a friend like you. I mean if I can call you my friend?” Her response caused him to chuckle softly. 

“Of course.” She smiled her heart swelling. It felt childish to ask such a thing, but at the same time to hear the man accept such a title was warming. Her world around her was constantly changing, she'd never be able to go back to what she was once so familiar too. To have a friend who understands was all she felt she needed. They paused outside a door. Genji glancing at her briefly before knocking. 

“Yes?” A soothing monotone voice called out from the other end. Genji pushed the door open. The room was nothing special, it was very plain. Nothing but a bed and a desk sat in the room. IN the center an omnic was hovering his hands pressed together as though he was praying.

“Genji, of what do I owe the pleasure?” Genji took a brief moment to explain things to Zenyatta, though it happened only a few minutes ago it already felt like years. Zenyatta nodded slowly before turning to violet. She froze slightly. With her past of violence from omnics, she couldn't help but still be a bit on edge when around one. He places his hands on violets shoulders, Instantly she felt relaxed. Hours passed as Zenyatta explained how to calm the mind. He expressed that it was very important for violet to do so. Her ability was very unique and completely powered by the mind, with a clear mind it would be much easier to control. 

The day had passed into night. Violet sat alone in the mess hall a plate of food sitting in front of her. She left Zenyatta and Genji only a few hours ago. Though she appreciated the help, there was nothing she wanted more than to be alone at the moment. Her eyes fell on the fork before her. Glancing around the room she made sure she was alone before pushing it to the other end of the table. She could hear Zenyatta's calming voice in her head.

“Open your mind. Allow the energy to flow through you.” His words echoed in her head as she closed her eyes. She felt a tingling sensation rush through her, as though her whole body was filled with electricity. She focused on the fork picturing it where it was before her. Her eyes fluttered open as she concentrated hard on trying to make it move. Much to her disbelief it did. The fork lifted off the table, she let out a gasp her concentration wavering. The fork clattered to the table the metallic sound filling the room. Violet covered her mouth with her hands, a small laugh escaping her.

“It's late to be up don't you think?” Violet jumped and turned to the voice. Hanzo was walking towards her.

“Can’t sleep.” she shrugged and reached for her fork. She felt as though she had been caught doing something she shouldn't.

“Did speaking with the monk help?” violet nodded. Hanzo gestured at the chair across from her, “May I?”

“Of course!” she smiled at the man as he sat across from her. His eyes were focused on her never wavering as he moved. Their eyes met instantly putting violet on edge. She always felt as though she had to impress the handsome man. He smiled causing her cheeks to turn red. 

“My sincere apologies about your friend.”

“No reason for you to apologize.” it wasn't until she said it that she realized he was just saying my condolences only in his own way, “Uh, thank you,” she added. Hanzo sat there for a moment watching violets every move.

“Do you like it here?”

“Of course. The people are very kind.”

“They are talking about making you an agent.” Violet's jaw dropped.

“Agent? Like Overwatch agent?” Hanzo nodded. Violet's chest filled with excitement. Though the idea scared her it was also a thrilling idea. Hanzo placed a hand on hers causing her stomach to flip.

“Listen to me,” He took a deep breath, “It's a dangerous job. You've only seen a little part of the bad out there. I don't want you to accept if you don't want to.”

“Of course I wouldn't accept if I didn't want to!” violet let out a bit of a chuckle. Hanzo's serious face never wavered. Violet gazed up into his eyes feeling nervous as each second went by.

“What I'm trying to say is-” he was quickly cut off.

“There ya are archer!” a southern accent filled the room. A tall man dressed much like a cowboy was walking towards them. He arched an eyebrow as his eyes landed on me, “Well hello there little lady.” the man was very handsome. His brown hair peeked out from under his hat, light brown eyes peering down at her as he flashed a charming smile.

“Well aren't ya gonna introduce me to the pretty lady archer?” violet blushed and let out an uneasy giggle.

“What do you want gunslinger?” Hanzo tightened his grip on violet's hand. 

“Most call me McCree, but you can call me Jesse.” he tipped his hat.

“I-'m Violet.” she managed to stutter out.

“What do you need McCree?” Hanzo asked once again the annoyance evident in his voice. 

“Genji is looking for you.” a low growl escaped hanzos lips.

“I'll deal with it later, now if you will.” Hanzo shot him a look. McCree glanced between the two before letting out a hearty laugh and tipping his hat at violet once more.

“G’day little lady, hope to see ya around.” Violet nodded and waved him off. Her eyes turned back to Hanzo he had stood up and was now looking down at her. 

“I would hate to see you hurt.” He finished his earlier sentence. Violet's heart was beating in her chest, “And please think before you act.” with those as his parting words the man walked away silently. Violet watched him walk off confused by his last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think love hearing from the readers pushes me to write more and update often thank you kindly for reading

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I've had this written for awhile but was very unsure if I wanted to post it or not. In the end I said fuck it and here it is. Please let me know what you think, if I should continue or not. Feedback would be very much appreciated!


End file.
